fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Lucy Ashley
Lucy Ashley is Edolas version of Lucy Heartphilia. Appearance Just like her Earth land version she has brown eyes and blond hair, but here the similarities end. She tied her hair with a skull hair band and she is dressed in revealing gothic-like attire. In chapter 173 she cuts her hair to distinguish herself from her counterpart. Personality Unlike Lucy Heartfilia, she has a vulgar and agressive personality. She's also quite the Tsundere and cares for her guild a lot. Edolas Lucy seems to be the one with the crush on Natsu instead of Lisanna from the Earth Land realm. She showed a slightly troubled emotion when she hugged Earth Land Natsu and tends to look away when he asks her a question. She also argues with Levi instead of getting along with her. Synopsis Edolas arc When the Earth Land Natsu, Wendy, Happy, and Charle was sneaking around the Edolas Fairy Tail Guild, she demands to know who they are and what are they doing. Immediately after Lucy Ashley recognized Natsu, she hugged him and asked where he has been the whole time, much to Natsu's surprise. However, that heartwarming moment quickly became torturous event when Lucy climbed up to Natsu's shoulder and starts crushing his temple. When they heard that the Fairy Hunter found them, Lucy yelled at Levi to get them out of here. After listening to Natsu's story that he's from Earth Land and came to Edolas to save his guild, Lucy decides to secretly follow them when Natsu, Wendy, Happy, and Charle left for the Edolas Capital. On the way, she saved them from a giant frog when Natsu and Co. realized that they can't use their magic, and angerly retaliated when both Wendy and Happy called her the 'scarier' Lucy. When Charle asked why she came along, Lucy stutteringly said that the area is quite dangerous, but she didn't come because she was worried about them, and telling them that it's suicidal to journey without weapons. Together, they journey to the capital of Edolas. They enter the town of Luen in order to purchase magical items from the black market, explaining on the way how magic is not found in the body, but used as objects. The Edolas version of Lucy laughs at the idea of her Earth Land counterpart is writing novels, the daughter of a high-class family, and using keys as her weapon. When Natsu points out that her being noisy didn't change, she yells at him. She claims that she only followed them in order to show them to the Royal City and that she doesn't intend to fight. She becomes a little distressed when Natsu thanks her, however. They are found by the Royal Army but escape when Wendy used her magic object to create a gust of wind, blowing themselves away by accident. While hiding, she met her Earth Land counterpart on the street, and was shocked like the rest of them. With the help of the Earth Land Lucy, they managed to escape the Royal Army, and ran back into the wilderness on their way to Sikka, their next destination. Initially, Edolas Lucy believed that the Earth Land Natsu and Lucy will be the ones that will change the world, but that thought perished the day after they reached Sikka, where she thought that idea was naive. She decides to returned to the Edolas Fairy Tail in hoping that she can convince all of the members of the guild to fight the kingdom together to change the world by themselves. While returning to the guild, Edolas Lucy may have met Edolas Natsu and asked him to help out their counterparts. The day before she left, though, Edolas Lucy commented that how her Earth Land counterpart has the same figure as her, and was willingly to show her body to Natsu had Earth Land Lucy not interfered. Even Wendy was saying that their retorting attitude was one and the same. To avoid more confusion between the two Lucys, Lucy Ashley decided to have a hair-cut to distinguish herself from her counterpart. She then sneaks away back to her guild, causing Earth Land Lucy to complain about her counterpart's running away. Just as her counterpart, Gray Fullbuster, and Coco was about to be defeated by the Royal Army of Edolas, all of the members of Edolas Fairy Tail Guild showed up to fight back the royal army. She is then shown to help her counterpart off the ground. The fight, however, did not last long as magic was being removed by Mystogan and his plan. Everyone panicked, and although her counterpart tried to calm them down, Ashley yelled at her for her counterpart's ignorance. Before they be sent back to Earth Land, Gray cheer Edolas Fairy Tail Guild up by telling them that they don't need magic to be a Guild, they only need their comrades. Edolas Lucy is last seen seeing the Earth Land Fairy Tail departure with a tearful eye. Magic and Abilities Lucy Ashley used an unnamed Magic whip. It was a powerful weapon, which she could use to defeat a monster that attacked Wendy, Natsu, Charle and Happy. Now that there is no more magic in Edolas, it is useless. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Counterpart Category:Edolas